


Reading Glasses

by purplebubblegum



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebubblegum/pseuds/purplebubblegum
Summary: Magolor visits popstar to see his friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what a good description amirite. if u like the pairing just read this I swear it's worth ur time even a bit

"Maaags!"

It was a nice day in Dreamland, and Magolor's favorite time of year- Spring! He had just returned to popstar for his monthly visit, mostly to see his friend, whom he had been meeting up to see for a while now. There may not have been any important errands to run or things to gather, but still, a small trip couldn't hurt anyone, right?

"Marx!" He called back, watching as the younger male ran his way over to the ship, the Lor. He peered over the deck of the ship slightly, pulling his hood down as well. It was quite hot out, but the action gave Marx the opportunity to make fun of his ears... He quickly swiped it back up nervously, without his friend noticing.

"Heya, Mags!! I've been waiting all day for you to show up. By now I've memorized which week you visit!!" Marx gleamed. He was always excited to see the cat-eared fellow.  
"Could you show me more of the Lor today?"

"Alright, alright, don't get too ahead of yourself." Magolor paused for a moment, and quickly ran to the entrance to properly greet his jester friend, taking in the moment. "We.. we have plenty of time."

Marx just grabbed Magolor's gloved hand and sprinted into the ship.

"Wow! It feels bigger than I remember."

"Still? Aha, you've been here plenty of times..."

Marx shot a few glances around, which led to taking notice of a doorframe he hadn't entered nor saw before. Strangely enough, the way was pretty close to the gigantic screen Magolor had in this "living room" of his, yet he never had seen it.

"Yeah.. Uh, what's that room?" Marx pointed to the odd doorframe. Maybe.. something special was inside?

"Oh! I'm surprised you haven't asked about it before. I'll show you, come here." Magolor was over to the door faster than Marx could respond. He seemed very eager to show this room. But why now all of a sudden, Marx wondered. He as well, carried on over to it.

"Ta da!" Magolor half-shouted upon entering. Inside of it was amazing, but nothing really worth hiding. The walls were lined with tons of bookshelves, each with even more books in them. Some of them were hugely thick, the thinnest ones still being at least 4 or 5 inches across the spine, some looking incredibly old.. Marx couldn't believe it. Magolor had so many books and he still wanted to collect more from Popstar? did that mean Mags had read all these ones already, or did he simply want more for his collection? 

"Aha, you look very surprised, Marx. Did you not expect me to have a library? You're the one who's always calling me a nerd all time." Magolor teased, and the jester couldn't argue with that, so he wandered along the shelves, eyes scanning the names along each book.

He pulled one from the nearest shelf that had caught his eye. It was a nice scarlet, and was neatly labeled "Popstar Travel Guide". The book seemed to just be there, unused, forgotten.. The nerd surprised Marx once more, because it meant that Magolor must know his way around if he wasn't using it. Marx barely knew his way around himself, despite practically living there by now... Then again, Magolor could be just using the Lor's navigation system to travel. That was the most logical explanation with all this access to technology he had.

Marx carefully placed the book back in the section he found it, looking around for another one. He ended up settling on something with a pretty colorful cover, not paying attention to the width of it, just opening it up.

"Hey Marx, how's it going? You've been awfully quiet over there... It's quite unlike you-" Magolor stopped as he turned and saw his friend's face shoved right into one of his older books, with his nose was nearly touching the page. How could he read like that?  
Magolor trotted over to the boy.

"Marx- what are you doing??"  
He only looked up in confusion. 

"I can't... read this."

Magolor sat down next to marx on the floor and took the book onto his own lap, looking it over.. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. It wasn't difficult to read, it was simply a novel. 

"What do you mean?" The Halcandrian's ears flattened a bit, eyes scanning the page, still trying to see what was wrong with it.

"I-I mean.. I can read pretty ok, I still went to school when I was younger.. a bit. But, I just can't see the words very good now and I don't understand why..." Marx whined, and propped his elbow up against the floor, leaning into it.  
He was frustrated now. Marx was pretty sure it wasn't like this before.

"But you can still see everything else in sight alright, yes?"

Marx nodded, which led to Magolor suddenly getting up and walking to the over side of the room. He looked back at marx for a second, who was watching, and opened a brown chest beside a bookshelf.

He returned to his place beside marx a couple seconds later- now with a small but long leather case in his hands. He opened it up, revealing a round pair of glasses and quickly handed them to Marx.

"What are these for?"

"Just try them on. I've known someone whose has this "problem" before, and I always kept a few in the back, even if I myself don't need them. Odd, I know, but they'll probably help."

Marx had obviously saw people wear these before, but hadn't really asked about them. He put them on though, and the world seemed the same.

"Try reading the book."

The jester picked up the book once more, studying it. He could finally depict what was on it now.

"Woah!" Marx nearly screeched in surprise. Eyes furiously swept the page, more out of the fact that he could see the small print than the excitement to read it.

Magolor only smiled and chuckled in return, happy he could fix his friend's dilemma. "You can keep them, if you want."

He had to admit, Marx looked pretty cute in those glasses.  



End file.
